


Touch

by violetends



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetends/pseuds/violetends
Summary: Kaneki is working late at night and Touka, after two weeks of not seeing him, has a wicked way of getting what she wants from him.





	Touch

It was a stormy night, that kind of storm with rain that beat against the windows like needles hitting the glass, thunder that rattled those same windows, and lightning that would illuminate a whole room for a brief moment. Touka had just gotten her thirteen month old, Kai, to fall asleep after reading him a bedtime story and once again he proved to be a dream child since the storm didn’t seem to faze him at all. It must have been because of the calming sounds she’d play when he was just a baby. 

  
Touka had been in bed for a while, listening to the storm and unable to go to sleep because she had been eagerly awaiting for Kaneki to join her. But until then she was left alone with the storm and her own thoughts to keep her company. She placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed it, wishing she had another baby growing inside her already. They had been trying and she had hoped to try again tonight, but… 

  
_Please…_

  
She stared at the bedroom door, waiting for Kaneki to walk in, but he never did. She sighed heavily, turned on the lamp next to her and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was already close to midnight. What could possibly be taking Kaneki so long? What was it that would require him to still be working at this hour? Tonight was his first night back from a two week mission that left him unable to communicate with her. Two weeks of torture for her and now that he was finally back, he was still working. 

    
 _I can’t do this…_

  
Touka had gotten impatient and jumped out of bed to head over to the study room that had become a full out at-home-base. There was no sense in knocking on the door and waiting for Kaneki to allow her to come inside. He had made it clear to her that she was free to walk in whenever she liked since nothing about Goat’s operations was off limits to her. After all, she was the Queen. 

    
When Touka opened the door to the study, she found Kaneki sitting in front of eight screens that lit up the room with a variety of information, photos, and videos on each of them. He sat with a fist under his chin, his other hand absentmindedly clicking the mouse, and looking almost bored. He was wearing his usual black attire and a pair of black rimmed glass that could barely be seen from his black hair that was practically covering his eyes. 

    
There were voices coming from the phone’s intercom and she was sure it was a meeting. A late night meeting usually meant there was something wrong. But sometimes late night conference calls were irrelevant. Somehow she had a feeling tonight was one of those pointless meetings. 

  
Kaneki sensed Touka in the room and he turned slightly to give her a tired smile, clearly looking as though this meeting was draining him. He turned back to the screens and continued to click and scroll as Touka walked up close to his desk. The voices continued and yet Kaneki remained silent until a question was directed at him. 

  
“Yes, I’m looking over the file right now.” He answered, scrolling through a criminal file on the screen in front of him. “So, this man used to have low level ties to the CCG and since then has been committing petty theft. Nothing about his background gives me any indication that he would be the one masterminding this group.” Kaneki said with a sigh. A voice began to speak and then another, but none on them seemed to be making any sense and Kaneki wasn’t liking their answers. 

    
Touka hopped onto the desk, finding a spot that was right in his line of sight, but blocked a screen or two. She crossed her legs and made herself comfortable as she started looking over the screens herself, but her attention quickly fell on Kaneki. He was her main focus tonight and her plan was to find a way to make herself his main focus too. 

  
There must have been at least five different people on the call and each of them had different theories that seemed to lead into small arguments. It was beyond frustrating to overhear. Kaneki reached over to place the call on mute and ran his hands over his face, reaching under his glasses to rub his eyes. 

  
“It’s always the same thing; the same arguments.” He let out and removed his hands from his face to look up at Touka. “I’m sorry about all this. I was not expecting this meeting to go on this long. They insisted that I’d be a part of it since I left them in charge of several wards.” He had a more lively smile on his face this time around as he placed his hand over her bare knee. Touka reached over to run her fingers through his hair, trying to get it out of his eyes and smiled at him. 

  
“They’re just wanting your approval, nothing wrong with that.” She said softly. The voices continued to argue. 

    
“How was Kai? I meant to read to him tonight and it makes me sad that I didn’t get to, but did he go to sleep okay?” Kaneki asked and Touka nodded at him.   
“He was fine. I told him you would make it up to him. And he’s not bothered by the storm at all, I think he actually likes them.” She said and that put an even bigger smile on his face, but it quickly faded. 

    
“And you?” He asked seriously. 

  
“What about me?” Touka dropped her hand from him. 

  
“Are you upset…at me?” Kaneki’s face turned into a worried look she hadn’t seen a while. 

  
“Because of this? No, I’m not upset, Kaneki.” She was being honest and it was enough to make him feel a little more at ease. 

    
“You should probably head back to bed, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be on this call.” He let out a heavy sigh. With two weeks of pent up frustration and adding in this whole situation, oh no, she wasn’t going to let him get off that easy. She had something of a wicked idea up her sleeve. 

  
_Tricky, tricky…_

  
“Well, I don’t want to interrupt your work, so if you want me to go, I will,” She then leaned in close to his ear, “But you should know that I am really,  _really_  horny.” She pulled back and watched Kaneki’s eyes widen a bit at her bluntness, but his smile came back as he fell forward and rested his forehead on her knee. 

  
“Don’t tell me that. You know what that does to me.” He admitted with a small groan emitting from deep inside his chest as his hands latched onto her hips tightly. 

  
“I’m sorry, but you know I can’t hold myself back sometimes.” She giggled, massaging the back of his head with her nails. 

  
“Sometimes? You never can.” He pulled away to look up at her with lust already filling his eyes. She knew exactly how to push his buttons and sometimes all it took were just a few little words. 

  
“True, but you love that.” She gave him a cheeky smile as she lifted a leg over the table while her other foot fell onto Kaneki’s lap, leaving her legs wide open for him to see her drenching her red panties. Kaneki’s eyes were completely fixated between her legs and he had opened his mouth to say something, but then… 

  
“My King?” Someone called out and Kaneki immediately reached over to take the call off mute, but never took his eyes off Touka, especially when she ran a finger along the wet spot of her underwear. 

  
“I’m here.” His voice was deep, but distant. The talking continued and questions were thrown at Kaneki for him to reply, and he was doing his best to give coherent answers. But that became more difficult as Touka’s foot started to rub against his growing arousal. 

    
 _So easy to get him hard…_  

    
He shut his eyes and his jaw fell slack, until another question distracted him. 

  
“I—I think that should be okay.” He managed to let out. 

    
Satisfied with having teased him enough Touka began to remove her foot and looked to leave, but Kaneki snatched her ankle in a firm grip, preventing her from going anywhere. He placed her foot back in his lap and shook his head at her, his way of telling her she couldn’t leave just yet. 

    
 _Oh, I didn’t expect this…_  

  
Her wicked smile got wider as he took off his glasses, threw them across the desk and then slid his hands along the outside of her thighs, reaching up to grab a hold of the hem of her panties, making her lift her hips off the desk to pull them off her. She was thankful she was only wearing one his long oversized shirts and she was sure he was too. 

  
Once her underwear was off she placed her legs back where they were and spread them wide open again for Kaneki so that he was able to get a good look at her dripping cunt. Kaneki quickly pressed the mute button again and once he was in the clear… 

  
“Fuck, Touka, you’re so wet.” He was completely transfixed as Touka reached down with one hand to run her middle finger along her slit before parting her folds. He could see just how needy and ready she was. And it was for him. It was always for him. 

  
“And you’re aching.” Touka pointed out, running the pad of her foot and toes against his hard on and making his breath hitch. But then… 

  
“My King?” Again. “Are you okay?” Kaneki sluggishly reached for the mute button again. 

    
He cleared his throat. “Y—yes, I’m sorry, it’s just getting…late.” 

  
“Yes, we are very sorry about that, but we just a few more things to run by you, if that’s all right?” 

  
“Go on.” Kaneki said cooly, obviously speaking to his subordinates but at the same time speaking to Touka since his eyes were honed in on her. And his eyes were on fire. She bit her lower lip and did as he said. Kaneki sat back in his chair, getting an even better view of her as her fingers began working her clit. Her foot was still on him and he let a hand help guide her against his shaft through his pants. 

    
Kaneki’s subordinates continued to talk and they were getting little feedback from Kaneki himself, but even with what few things he said back he remained very well composed. 

    
 _That’s impressive._  

    
Touka had barely started working on herself when she gave a wanton look at Kaneki that spoke silently for her. He reached over and placed the call on mute again since his subordinates didn’t seem to need him at the moment.

    
“That look always means you want something. So, what do you want, Touka? Just say it.” He looked at her with dark desire burning brightly in his eyes. Her eyes fell to her foot, staring at the spot where she saw him straining against his slacks. 

  
“I want to see you.” She moaned out, feeling a little build up deep in the pit of her stomach. A corner of Kaneki’s mouth curled up slightly as he obliged her, reaching down to undo his slacks and free his cock from its tight confines.   
She choked out a moan, feeling as though she had been deprived of his cock for a lot longer than two weeks, even her walls trembled at the sight of it. He was fully erect, long, thick, and beautifully dripping with precum that she wished she could lick up. She sighed at the thought of all the things she wanted to do to him and wanting to taste him… 

  
_I need him…_

  
Touka’s breathing picked up and soft mewls were escape from her gaped mouth. Kaneki began palming the head of his cock, coating himself with his leaky fluid before wrapping his hand around himself. He gave it a few tight strokes as he looked up at Touka, noticing the yearning behind her hooded eyes and seeing how much of a turn on it was for her to see him stroke himself. It was wildly turning him on too as he watched her finger herself when he wanted it to his own fingers and his mouth on her. 

  
She inserted a finger and then another, applying pressure to her clit in a way that made her moan out louder. Her free hand pushed up her shirt high enough to expose one of her breasts and she began to roll her hard nipple between her fingers, sending even more waves of pleasure through her. Her hips began to move against her fingers, begging for more friction. She wanted him inside her, needed him to fill her up… 

  
Kaneki groaned with her, but he had stopped stroking himself because he knew at this rate he would have made a huge mess and he just couldn’t have that happen. He simply held himself in his hand, letting his aching, twitching cock be on display for her. Just by watching her he couldn’t be sure he could keep himself from coming right then and there. Touka was the most beautiful woman in world to him, but when she was in this state of bliss she was even more perfect. 

    
“My King, should we continues the investigation?” Someone asked. 

    
Kaneki took the call off mute for a brief second. “Give me…a moment to think.” He sighed. 

  
Mute. 

  
Touka couldn’t stop herself from letting out soft moans, feeling her release was just seconds away. Kaneki quickly stood up and covered her mouth with his hand to try and stifle her moans in case he had to unmute his call again. He found himself overwhelmed with an urge that took every bit of strength in him to prevent himself from acting on it. This is what she did to him…

    
“Don’t come, Touka. Wait.” He warned her, feeling her moans against the palm of his hand. He wanted to be the one to finish her off, he just needed to get off this damn call… 

  
But it was too late. 

    
 _Oh, GOD…_

  
Her hand left her breast and immediately gripped his hand that was over her mouth as she let out a muffled cry, shutting her eyes tightly shut as she came around her fingers. Her thighs squeezed around her hand as wave after wave of pleasure hit her core and she shuddered. Kaneki looked at her stunned that she had come after warning her not to. 

    
“Goddamnit, Touka…” His jaw clenched and he let out a groan, trying to compose himself. He dropped his hand from her mouth and took a deep breath before taking the call off mute one last time. 

    
“Continue the investigation, but do not report back to me until you have solid evidence. Is that understood?” His voice was firm, not hinting to anything wrong at all even though he was shaking. 

    
“Yes, my King.” Every voice spoke and Kaneki ended the call. 

    
Touka sat there, breathless, letting herself come down from her high as Kaneki gripped the edge of the desk tightly, obviously very affected by her. He turned to her just in time to see her removing her fingers from herself and he was quick to grab her hand. He brought her fingers, that were covered in her come, into his mouth to taste her. She shivered. 

    
Once he was done cleaning her fingers he let her go, but stood there sorely restrained. This was a Kaneki she knew was on the verge of losing it, but she relished this side of him. 

  
“That was not supposed to happen, Touka.” He licked his lips and leaned in close to her. “Bedroom. Now.” He breathed into her ear almost in a growl. Her lips twitched in amusement. 

  
She wasted no time and she hopped off the desk and almost tripped from her shaky legs, but she managed to get to the bedroom quickly. This is what happened when the anticipation of wanting to be with each other did to them. Sometimes they did things purely to get a reaction out each other and sometimes that reaction was inhibited. 

    
She had barely begun to take off her shirt when she suddenly felt Kaneki right behind her. He was so fast. He helped remove her shirt, throwing it to the side.

    
“On your stomach.” Kaneki ordered huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She crawled over the bed and rested on her front. She turned back, looking over her shoulder to watch Kaneki stripped out of his clothes. Once he was completely naked, her eyes fell down at his bobbing cock that was already seeping with even more precum and then watched him slick back his hair. She could see the intensity in his eyes so much more now…

    
Kaneki crawled over her, keeping her legs between his as he hovered over her. She could feel the tip of his cock poke her backside and it was enough to cause her hips to buck up to him, but he was quick to push them back down and keep them still. 

  
“No, you don’t get to do that. Not after what you did back there.” He sounded as though he was giving her a warning and she fucking loved it. 

  
“What did I do?” She asked innocently. 

  
“You teased me, when you knew what it would to me.” Kaneki brushed the tip of his cock against Touka’s already swollen folds, making her hiss at the feeling. She was already too sensitive at this point. “And then when I told you not to come, you still did.” 

  
“I had to.” Touka whined, feeling him place a pillow under her to prop her hips up slightly, just high enough to run the length of his cock up and down her between her folds, coating himself in her wetness. This was his way of getting back at her. 

  
“No, you wanted to. To drive me crazy.” He found her already panting and writhing under him. All he had to do was apply some pressure on a certain spot and he’d have her coming undone again. She was at his mercy. 

  
“You’re right, I wanted to.” She whimpered. “I wanted to come.” 

  
“But you know I want you coming just for me.” He wanted to prove that as he pushed on a sweet spot with head of his cock and it sent her crying out into the sheets. Touka gripped the sheets tightly, moaning breathlessly as she rode out another release that hit her hard. “See? I’ve got you, Touka.” He did. He had her completely. 

  
Kaneki guided the head of his cock in between her folds that were still pulsating and he pushed through, groaning from how slick and tight she was. He slid in nice and slow until he was deep inside her, feeling her constrict around him. She felt so good. 

  
“Kan…ah ahh…eki.” She gasped at fullness and a breathy groan escaped him as he stilled, letting himself reveling in being surrounded by her tightness and warmth. God, how much he had missed her and missed being in her…

    
He started to move, but achingly slow as he kissed her left shoulder, groaning against her skin with each tamed thrust. He then moved to her right shoulder where he purposefully brushed his lips against her faint scar, knowing that she was still sensitive where he had bit her. She braced herself for what was about to happen, knowing that he knew how send her reeling with just her scar… 

  
“Come for me again.” Kaneki groaned as he grazed his teeth against the scar. Touka whimpered at the feeling that caused another build up deep down inside her, making her come so easily again. “That feels so good, Touka.” He grunted, feeling her walls squeezing and vibrating around him. He almost came right then and there… 

  
Touka was so spent that her body spasmed from the aftershocks of her orgasms and she was already trying to prepare herself for more since she knew Kaneki wasn’t done yet. She panted as she felt him pull out of her and helped flip her onto her back since all her limbs felt like jelly. She looked him hazily, spreading her legs for him, and welcoming him. This is what she had missed. This is what she wanted… 

    
 _All mine…_

  
Kaneki crawled back over her, fitting himself between her legs and reaching down to guide himself back inside her. Both of them letting out long sighs at the feeling of the intimacy again. He rested on one elbow next to her, leaning down to her and kissed her lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. His hips moved quickly found a steady deep rhythm, each thrust pushing through her swollen walls. He could feel her hips weakly trying to match up to his thrusts and he reached down with his free hand, gripping her hip to help her. 

  
“I—I missed you.” Touka murmured. 

    
“And I missed you.” Kaneki let out winded before capturing her lips with his.

    
Touka wrapped her legs around him, pushing him to go faster and harder, and feeling herself get close to yet another orgasm. Both of them moaned into each other’s mouths before she threw her head back into the bed. Her eyes shut tightly, her brows furrowed, her body tensed and her mouth gaped open to let out Kaneki’s name in a soft, exhausted cry. 

    
Kaneki watched her, loving how she looked and how she trembled beneath him and cried his name as she came. He felt her walls clench over and over around him and he thrust into her a couple of more times before coming long and hard inside her with a deep grunt. She opened her eyes to see his face slack with pleasure and could feel him throbbing inside her, filling her up. His warmth pooled deep inside her and she made sure to keep squeezing herself around him to milk him of every last drop. It was such an exquisite feeling to her.

    
 _So warm…_

  
He looked down between them as he started pulling away and carefully withdrawing himself from her. He sat back on his heels and watched as some of his essence started to drip out of her. Touka held herself up on an elbow and reached down to capture some of it with her fingers, bringing them to her mouth and savoring him. Both of them grinned at each other. It was a kink they both shared and had no shame in. 

    
Kaneki lazily crawled towards the middle of the bed and fell back onto a mound of pillows. Touka followed, fitting herself between his legs as she leaned, using him as her pillow, with him helping her get comfortable. 

    
“What got into us tonight?” He thought out loud, dazed from what had happened. 

  
“Well, I know what got into me.” Touka joked, making them both laugh. She felt his arms wrap around her and a kiss on the top of her head. “You know I like it when we lose control.” She threw her head back onto his shoulder with a very satisfied grin on her face. 

  
“You really know how to drive me crazy sometimes.” He chuckled. They lay there together, basking in their afterglows until he noticed her hands on her belly. Her fingers gently brushing against her skin and he could see, even from the side of her face, how pensive she was. She really wanted another baby…

    
Kaneki placed his hands over hers and kissed her shoulder, smiling against it. Whatever she wanted, he wanted to give to her. 

    
“It will be a girl this time.” He reassured her. Touka felt her cheeks got a little hot when he said that. It had been the first time he had brought up having another baby in a while. She felt a little more hopeful and excited again. 

  
“I actually agree with you.” She giggled. They laid there together for a good while, enjoying the storm that had died down with only faint rain remaining.

    
“We should probably take a shower.” Kaneki let out. Touka could feel the stickiness behind her back and between her legs, but she didn’t mind it. 

  
“I can’t walk, Kaneki.” Touka admitted. Her whole body felt heavy, there was no way she could move right now. 

  
“That’s okay, I can carry you.” He offered.

    
“No! I’ll barely be able to stand.” Touka said defiantly. She could feel Kaneki’s body shake from laughter. 

  
“We can take a bath.” He grinned when she looked up at him. 

  
She rolled her eyes. “You’re always up to something when we take baths.” And all the watery mess she’d have to mop up later. 

  
“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” He laughed. “We have two weeks of making up to do, Touka, and I’d like to break the record of how many orgasms you can have in one night.” 

    
Touka gasped as she sat up, turning herself around to straddle him. “Oh, so is that your master plan tonight?” She asked curiously. 

    
Desire crept up behind his eyes again. “Remember, you did this to me.” He grabbed her hips and made them roll against him. She could already feel him getting hard again and she shuttered. He pulled her even closer, his lips brushing against hers. 

  
“I guess I’ve created a monster.” She let out against his lips.

    
————— 


End file.
